Los Recuerdos de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Sagitario V
Summary: Él, un artista marcial con una meta a primera vista inalcanzable, y Ella, una chica en busca de escurridizas criaturas. Ambos sin saberlo encontrarán en el otro aquello que les faltaba, un amigo.


Después de la boda fallida las cosas empezaron a mejorar, los días en su casa se asentaron en algo que se asemejaba a la paz y estabilidad. Las cosas con Ranma habían mejorado, atrás habían quedado los momentos incómodos, Jusendo les había hecho cambiar a ambos, y la relación entre ellos había tomado un giro para mejor, o eso era lo que había creído ella hasta que una madrugada Ranma había tocado su puerta con la intención de despedirse.

Sólo por un tiempo, le había dicho.

Y ella, como una idiota le había creído. Hace tres meses, ella le había creído.

Sus viajes eran cada vez más largos y numerosos, su estadía en el dojo era demasiado irregular para considerar que continuaba viviendo allí. Había semanas que ella se consideraba con suerte si lograba siquiera verlo.

 _"Prometo... que esta será la última vez."_

Su voz, un susurro casi inaudible, resonó en la mente de Akane, haciéndole recordar amargamente las palabras de su prometido.

 _'¿Cuántas veces me habrá dicho éso?'_ Ella se preguntó haciendo una mueca.

Ranma se escudaba diciendo que tenía que entrenar, que necesitaba hacerse más fuerte.

 _¿Lo suficientemente fuerte para qué?_ Ella no tenía idea, él ya era el mejor.

Algo cambiaba en él cada vez que volvía de uno de sus viajes, ella no sabía exactamente qué. Ranma nunca le daba la oportunidad de averiguarlo, siempre se marchaba cuando las cosas estaban a punto de mejorar, dejándola sola con sus inseguridades y temores.

Algunas personas podían creer que lo hacía por ella, pero... si fuera así, ¿por qué siempre la abandonaba?

Tal vez no le estaba dando el suficiente crédito, quizás este si sería el último viaje, pero, no era la primera vez que se apartaba de ella, dejándola sola con sus inseguridades y temores.

Ella sentía que tenía derecho a dudar de él.

Y aunque Ranma cumpliera con su palabra, en ella siempre quedaría la duda de ¿por cuánto tiempo será así?

* * *

"¿Quién está ahí?" Una joven preguntó con un poco de cautela y trepidación. Ella al igual que siempre se dirigió a la cocina para comer un pequeño bocadillo nocturno, para su sorpresa se terminó encontrando con una silueta en el oscuro pasillo, un poco extraño pues estaba sola en casa.

Ella le había preguntado qué hacía allí, cosa que la silueta había ignorado mientras huía de su vista. No lo permitiría, ella salió corriendo detrás de la figura, quien corrió al pequeño jardín, donde agilmente se trepó en el naranjo que había plantado su abuelo.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

No recibió respuesta, no era como si hubiera estado esperando una. Tal cosa no serviría para disuadirla, por ello, caminó dando tumbos en dirección al pequeño árbol imaginando qué clase criatura se encontraría.

El 'ente' sudo con nerviosismo ante el continuo avance de la chica. Juzgó que lo mejor sería hablar, con eso quizás podría disuadirla a acercarse.

"¿Hola?" Entonó el ser, su nerviosa voz resonó por el modesto jardín, por dentro el dueño de la voz se encontraba maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Ella le miró con curiosidad, observando con abierto interés al misterioso ser que se ocultaba detrás del árbol. Era pequeño, nada como las aberraciones de las que ella tanto leía, tampoco exudaba un aura maligna.

Fue una experiencia un poco decepcionante. La dichosa _criatura_ no poseía apéndices extraños ni retorcidas deformaciones, sólo era un inofensivo chico en un andrajoso gi.

La _única_ opción que quedaba era que...

"Hola, ¿Quién te trajo aquí?" Ella preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Su casa contaba con un buen sistema de seguridad, además de una imponente valla que rodeaba toda la propiedad, la noción de que un chico con apariencia tan ordinaria se había colado en su casa era ridícula.

El chico, quien se encontraba parcialmente oculto bajo la sombra del árbol negó con su cabeza, como máximo tendría trece años de edad.

"¿Y-yo? me tr-trajeron tus... _padres_? sí, ellos fueron..." Tartamudeó una respuesta, aunque no sonaba muy convencido de ello.

 _'¿Acaso?'_

Los ojos color avellana de la chica se iluminaron con ilusión. _'Mamá prometió que_ _ **algún**_ _día tendría un hermanito...'_ Pensó con ilusión ante la idea.

"¡¿He-hermano!? ¡Que felicidad! desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba tener uno, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Tienes que llamarme **_Onee-sama_**!" Ella disparó con su boca a velocidades sorprendentes, aturdiendo un poco al pobre chico.

 _'Papá siempre dice que las mujeres son todas unas locas... pensé que estaba exagerando.'_ Él por su parte tuvo una importante revelación, en sus adentros juró que de ahora en adelante pondría más atención a la _sabiduría_ de su progenitor.

"No soy tu hermano." Le dijo con finalidad y sin titubeos, aguantando las ganas de añadir un 'afortunadamente' al final.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de silenciar a la chica, que había estado narrando las obligaciones que tendría que cumplir de ahora en adelante como su 'hermanito'. Lo que era un poco ridículo pues él parecía ser un poco mayor que ella, en todo caso era ella quien debía llamarle 'Onii-sama'...

La chica hizo un tierno puchero. ¡Era tan injusto no tener a nadie con quien divertirse!

"Entonces..." La niña colocó su dedo indice sobre sus labios de manera pensativa, "¿Eres un fantasma?" Añadió sonando extrañamente alegre ante la idea, era lo más _lógico_ pues era imposible que su 'visita' fuera un simple niño.

Él la miró de manera extraña, como si se hubiera encontrado un bicho raro.

"No."

"¿Estás seguro? ¡Quizás moriste y _aún_ no te has dado cuenta!" Ella declaró dramáticamente con una gran sonrisa, como si discutir que era un muerto viviente fuera algo agradable.

"¡Si estuviera muerto lo sabría! Estoy vivo al igual que tú."

"Que aburrido eres..." Ella respondió sonando decepcionada.

Los ojos del chico brillaron por un instante. Ese 'aburrido' fue un golpe directo a su orgullo.

"¡Ja! soy algo mucho más genial que cualquier tonto fantasma." Sonrió con un tono presuntuoso habiendo decidido demostrar lo genial que era.

 _ **Gasp**_

La chica no pudo evitar jadear con sorpresa.

"¿Eres un vampiro en busca de alguien con quién compartir el abominable suplicio de la no-muerte?" La chica le preguntó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos color avellana.

"No."

"¿Eres un pirata en busca de un mítico tesoro?"

"¡No!, no soy ningún ladrón." Dijo con nerviosismo ante la comparación.

"¿Un extraterrestre en busca de las siete legendarias esferas?"

El chico se limitó a negar con su cabeza con una pequeña vena en la frente.

"¿Por casualidad eres un viajero del futuro enviado a salvar la raza humana de la futura rebelión de las máquinas?"

"No..." Él respondió con incredulidad, ¿de dónde sacaba esas ideas estúpidas?

"..."

La chica entrecerró sus ojos con concentración, después de varios minutos en la misma posición finalmente se rindió, suspirando de manera abatida.

"Entonces... ¿qué eres?" Sus ojos color avellana brillaron con anticipación mientras preguntaba.

"Soy Saotome Ranma, practicante del Todo Vale de la escuela Saotome, también soy el aprendiz de uno de los mejores artistas marciales." Infló su pechó sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el heredero de una de las escuelas más dinámicas de artes marciales conocidas por el hombre.

"Algún día yo seré el mejor..." Prometió en un susurro inaudible teniendo a las estrellas como testigo de su voto.

La pasión de Ranma no pareció motivar mucho a la chica, quien se limito a observarlo con una expresión de aburrimiento en su pequeño rostro.

"Uhhh~" El rostro de la jóven era totalmente inexpresivo, toda la vitalidad que hasta ahora le había acompañado había desaparecido sin avisar a donde. "¿Sólo éso?"

Ante el asentimiento de Ranma ella continuó. "Los artistas marciales son cosa del siglo pasado, están pasados de moda y son _totalmente_ aburridos... ¿por qué mejor no entrenas para convertirte en un _mayordomo_? así no estarías _perdiendo_ tu tiempo y te convertirías en alguien genial."

El niño se erizó ante cada una de las palabras de la niña, sintiendo como las ardientes llamas de su enojo se hacían cargo.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡No estoy perdiend-"

"Si fueras un viajero dimensional que practica artes marciales o un robot ¿No eres u-"

Ranma saltó de su 'escondite' al no poder continuar aguantando las punzantes palabras de la chica, habiendo olvidando su principal objetivo.

Aterrizó en el pequeño jardín de la casa tradicional, justo al lado de la sorprendida chica.

"¡Las artes marciales son muchísimo mejores que cualquiera de ésas **tonterías**!" Le dijo colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, sus palabras resonaron con la intensa pasión que se había apoderado repentinamente de su ser. Para él, el arte era la cosa más importante.

Ella infló sus mejillas lindamente.

"¡Mentiras! Un simple artista marcial nunca podría derrotar a un exrt- extrar-... _alien_ , mucho menos a un robot."

"¿Estás bromeando? un artista marcial es más que suficiente para acabar con docenas de esos estúpidos grises." Ranma dijo con suficiencia, usando una de las habilidades preferidas de Genma; si no estás seguro de algo, exagera para intimidar a tu adversario.

"Es una lastima que ni los aliens ni los robots existan..." Agregó como si se tratase de un pensamiento de ultima hora, disfrutando internamente como el rostro de la chica se retorcía.

Ahora era el turno de la chica de enojarse. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con furia apenas contenida, sus manos se abrían y cerraban como si estuviese pensando en estrangularlo - y dada su cercanía no sería tan descabellado pensarlo -

"¡¿Es qué acaso eres tonto?! ¡Claro que existen, _idiota_!" Ella dijo con indignación, empujándole. "Tan _sólo_ se ocultan de los estúpidos e incrédulos como tú." Susurró fijando su mirada en el rostro de Ranma.

 _¿Huh?_

La convicción de la chica hizo a Ranma retroceder inconscientemente un paso. ' _¿Sera verdad?'_ dudó por un momento.

S _ólo_ por un momento.

Ranma estaba orgulloso del legado de su padre; sus artes marciales. Por ello, no se dejaría intimidar ni siquiera ante el más poderoso de sus oponentes, mucho menos ante las palabras de una chica rara. ¿¡Y qué si en verdad existían!? si era así pues mucho mejor, serían meros escalones en su camino a la cima.

"¡Ja! ¡Pues les reto que vengan! Derrotaré con mis artes marciales a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, ¡No perderé ante nadie, sin importa qué demonios sean! ¡Demostraré qué soy mejor que cualquier desabrido ninja o estúpido shinigami!" Juró con fervor ante la desconocida como testigo, desafiándole con su mirada a refutar sus palabras.

Tristemente, dicho efecto se perdió por completo en la chica, quien se encontraba mirando fijamente al piso del jardín, habiendo aparentemente ignorado su apasionado discurso.

Ella levantó su mirada, estaba sonriendo.

"Ya sé lo que eres."

"..."

"Eres un mentiroso." Le informó con orgullo, como si hubiese descubierto la identidad de Kira.

"¡No soy ningún mentiroso! Soy un artista marcial y punto." Ranma frunció el ceño con frustración, aguantando las ganas que tenía de gritar.

"Entiendo, entiendo." Ella asintió de manera comprensiva, "entonces eres un artista marcial y un _mentiroso_." corrigió su error con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Qué no soy ningún mentiroso!"

La chica señalo con su mano al suelo en dirección a los pies del chico.

Él bajo su mirada y observó a lo que ella se refería. En el suelo reposaba un saco, **su** saco, lleno de varios productos comestibles, desde frutas hasta productos lácteos. que él había _liberado_ de varias casas _como entrenamiento_.

La vida de un artista marcial estaba llena de peligros después de todo.

"Eres un artista marcial, un mentiroso y también eres un ladrón." Ella contó con sus pequeños dedos las 'cualidades' del artista marcial.

Ranma bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por ser descubierto por una simple -aunque un poco loca- chica. _¿Qué diría mi padre?,_ se retorció incomodo no queriendo pensar en ello, era humillante que hubiera olvidado su objetivo. Aunque no se arrepentía de defender su arte, eso jamás.

"No eres tan aburrido como pareces..." Ranma no sabía si sentirse alagado o ofendido por las palabras de la joven. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" Ella añadió con una gran sonrisa.

"No estoy interesado en los tontos juegos de una niña, tengo que continuar _entrenando_." Ranma dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras evitaba la mirada.

"Han habido varios robos en el vecindario, la policía ha estado bastante alerta. Me pregunto si habrá alguna recompensa..." Ella añadió en susurro de manera cómplice.

"¡E-excelente idea! incluso el mejor tiene que descansar de vez en cuando..." El artista marcial trató de ocultar su nerviosismo ante la idea de involucrar a la ley, con quien su padre -ni él- tenían la mejor de las relaciones.

Ella asintió guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Quieres jugar unas partidas de Street Fighter?"

Ranma asintió con gusto, olvidando su anterior aprehensión.

Era su juego favorito después de todo.

"¡Genial!" La chica le regaló una sonrisa, "por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?" Ella le preguntó, demostrando una vez más que no había prestado atención a su introducción.

"Saotome Ranma." Le respondió con un pequeño tic en su frente, en sus adentros juró que haría que la chica jamás olvidara su nombre.

La niña asintió varias veces, saboreando el nombre del extraño que proclamó se convertiría en el mejor artista marcial.

"¡Ah!, parece que me olvidé presentarme, Ranma-kun. Mi nombre es Haruhi, Suzumiya Haruhi."

* * *

 _ **¡Mamma mia!**_

El patético chillido marcó el final de otra partida.

"Eres bastante malo, ¿sabes?" Haruhi le dijo con un poco de lastima en su voz. La alegría que ella sentía al vencerlo había desaparecido alrededor de la victoria consecutiva numero 25, una lastima que el muy terco se negara a aceptarlo.

"Cállate." Ranma masculló malhumorado mientras colocaba el mando sobre la cama, por dentro juraba que entrenaría hasta hacerle tragar sus palabras.

Había momentos en los Ranma que no sabía cómo se había convertido en amigo de Haruhi. Poco después que accedió a jugar descubrió lo inhumanamente buena que era Haruhi en los juegos de consola, lo que resultó en una humillante derrota de su parte.

Haruhi le convenció de volver, prometiendo que obtendría una revancha si lo hacía, y bueno, como él no soportaba perder así fue. Un día se convirtió en dos, dos en tres, y antes que se diera cuenta se pasaba todas las noches que podía en casa de Haruhi, jugando en la vieja nintendo 64 o intercambiando historias de los lugares que visitó durante sus viajes. Que la comida de la señora Suzumiya fuera deliciosa no tenía nada que ver, qué va...

"Ranma." Ella sonaba animada, _demasiado_.

Él había aprendido a identificar un poco los cambios en el tono de voz de Haruhi, y ese 'Ranma' había sonado a que ella tenía una nueva idea. Cosa que sucedía con cada vez más frecuencia.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con leve interés. Las ideas de Haruhi variaban entre aburridas a más no poder o estúpidamente peligrosas. Ranma todavía no podía olvidar las horas que duró bailando con Haruhi intentando 'Fusionarse', todo gracias a un estúpido anime.

Al menos había sido divertido...

"¡Mañana hay un festival, vayamos!" La chica proclamó con una gran sonrisa.

"Seguro."

No era una mala idea. Existían peores cosas que podía hacer con su fin de semana, como tratar de invocar a una entidad de otra dimensión con tiza amarilla, garabatos cutres y una antena parabólica...

* * *

Ranma abrió la puerta, caminando en cuclillas en dirección a su cuarto, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido que pudiera alertar a alguien. Lo hacía por entrenamiento más que todo, pues desde hace un par de días se encontraba viviendo sólo en el pequeño apartamento. Su padre había salido a 'trabajar' y no había regresado. Lo más probable era que Genma se encontrara apostando el poco dinero que tenía o estuviera embriagándose en un bar de mala muerte, endeudándose con alguien que fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para prestarle.

Entró a su habitación sin siquiera prender las luces, estaba familiarizado con la habitación y no era tan torpe como para tropezar con algo.

Ranma se acostó sobre su cama, disfrutando del pequeño lujo. Estaba acostumbrando a dormir en su confiable futon, pero esta vez Genma y él contaron con la suerte de rentar el apartamento con muebles y todo, algo un poco extraño, dado que en aquél entonces ni su padre ni él tenían como costearse una habitación. _'Bueno, eso es algo que no ha cambiado.'_

Aunque había algo raro en como la nieta del dueño le miraba...

¡Bah! Seguramente no era nada importante.

El adolescente se entregó gustoso al sueño.

"Chico."

O lo hubiera hecho, si su padre no le hubiera interrumpido.

Ranma parpadeó con fatiga, forzándose a abrir sus pesados parpados. Estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

 _'¡No debí haber jugado esa partida extra!'_

"¿Hm?"

"Es bastante tarde ¿Dónde estabas?" Genma preguntó con una mirada de seriedad inusual.

Todo el sueño escapó del artista marcial a la vez que fue asaltado por un extraño sentido de cautela. Recordaba bien las ideas de Genma en cuanto al sexo femenino. La última vez que descubrió que Ranma tenía una amiga le había forzado a mudarse, alegando que se estaba volviendo 'suave'. Todo por que ella de vez en cuando le llevaba un bento o le cocinaba galletas, y a veces le daba un poco de pastel y... Bueno, ella era una cocinera muy hábil. Probablemente había estado practicando para convertirse en chef y sólo aprovechaba su _saludable_ apetito para probar sus creaciones.

'Pobre Makoto.' Concluyó sintiéndose un poco triste por no haber podido despedirse.

"Entrenando." Mintió sin titubear, no queriendo pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Al menos no hasta que pudiera derrotar a Haruhi con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Dónde dejaste el _botín_?" Genma preguntó frotándose las manos con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos.

Ranma rodó los ojos, como si le fuera a decir... Él había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que los frutos de su 'entrenamiento' le pertenecían sólo a él.

"No ésa clase de _entrenamiento_." Dijo secamente, disfrutando como la expresión de su padre se agriaba. "Estaba entrenando con Ryoga." Ranma utilizó al chico raro de su salón como excusa, no había forma que su padre pudiera confirmarlo cuando conseguir al pobre chico era una tarea tan cuesta arriba.

Genma soltó un suspiró de decepción. ¡Justo cuando tenía tanta hambre!

"¡Ah, la desgracia de tener un hijo ingrato!" Genma le dijo derramando lagrimas varoniles, utilizando una de las tácticas de cierto amigo suyo. "¡Oh, las amarguras de la paternidad! ¡¿Qué habré hecho para ser castigado con un malagradecido hijo!?" Berreó a los cielos, despertando a más de un vecino.

"No me vas a dejar dormir hasta que te dé algo, ¿cierto?" Preguntó, ignorando el golpe y grito de rabia de '¡Dejen dormir, imbéciles!' de el piso de abajo.

"No."

Ranma rodó los ojos con exasperación. "Debajo del mueble de la sala hay varios paquetes de ramen tan sólo-"

El artista marcial de la coleta soltó un suspiró al notar que su padre ya se había marchado.

"No te los comas todos..." Terminó con tristeza.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Haruhi."

La susodicha despegó la mirada, desde donde se estaba trasmitiendo un episodio de Mazinger Z. "¿Quéee?" Pregunto con impaciencia, dirigiendo mirada fugaces al televisor.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos con una mirada afilada. "No queda comida en el refrigerador..."

"¿Y?"

"Hace dos días que hice el mercado. ¿Qué pasó con la comida?"

Haruhi se puso tiesa mientras soltó una tensa risa. "Jajajaja." Ella no quería hablar de cierto artista marcial y su obsceno apetito, no por que pensara que su madre podría hacer algo, simplemente quería mantenerlo en secreto. ¡Una amistad secreta era mucho más genial!

" **Haruhi**. Espero y no se repita lo de la _otra vez._ " Su mamá le dijo con un poco de enojo filtrándose en su voz. La última vez que sucedió algo parecido terminó por encontrarse con su hija realizando un extraño... ritual rodeada de piezas de pollo y carne colocadas en una extraña forma de espiral por todo el ático.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza con desesperación. "¡No! Te prometo que no es así." Y era verdad, por muy divertido que fuese intentar convocar... _cosas_ , el tener que limpiar todo después era una ardua tarea. ¡¿Quien hubiera pensado que las viseras fueran tan difíciles de limpiar del tatami?!

"¿Entonces?"

"Fue... R-Ranma." Pronunció el nombre con renuencia, sintiendo que había traicionado un acuerdo no escrito.

Su mamá se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de incredulidad. "¿Y quién es ése tal _Ranma_?" Preguntó secamente, prometiendo en sus adentros que si respondía '¡Es un secreto! Tehee~' tomaría medidas drásticas...

* * *

 **Notas del Autor** :

¡Cuán rápido pasa el tiempo! Esta historia -Del cual por los momentos ni el nombre sé- ha estado rondando mi mente durante años, desde mucho antes que siquiera hubiera comenzado a escribir. Tengo una vaga idea de adónde quiero ir, pero conociendo a ese par no puedo confiarme, podría terminar con algo muy distinto a lo que tengo planeado.

Un especial agradecimiento a ToastedPine, quien sin saberlo me motivó con su maravillosa historia Demiglace Graffiti.

Saludos.


End file.
